Cancers are the world's problem. In China, 1.6 millions cancer patients are newly increased per year, and 1.3 millions cancer patients died per year. At present, clinically used chemotherapeutics have certain therapeutical effects, but bring about tremendous physical pains and mental stress to patients due to their great toxicity, so that it is in urgent needs to develop novel antitumor drugs with definite therapeutical effects and less toxic and side effects.